Green eyed Jealousy
by meteor prime
Summary: Just a little short-Hebert and Dan have an argument after Herbert inadvertantly ruins Dan's latest date. Though he doesn't understand what he's done wrong? SLASH! Don't like don't read!
1. Green eyed jealousy

My first REAL attempt at a Re-Animator fic. Ahh the subtext, bold enough to be read even by the poor sighted. I do love Re-Animator.

SLASH! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Herbie and Dan have an argument after Herbert ruins Dan's latest date with his latest girlfriend. Though poor Herbie doesn't seem to know what he's done wrong?

Discalimer!: Reanimator or any of the characters aren't mine! They belong to , Brian Yuzna and Stuart Gordon- I think...? Though Herbert really belongs to Jeff.

-Sorry Jeff!

* * *

"Oh my God!" cried Dan as he slammed the door behind him with his foot, Herbert spun to face him, a look of mild alarm on his face "You are so pathetic!" The little man frowned defensively, an adorable look of confusion creasing up his brow and tilting his head to one side. His huge dark eyes only amplified by the thick lenses of his too big glasses giving him a cute, child like appearance.

"What did I do now Dan?" the innocence of his appearance belying his nasty temperament and violent history. Dan growled, uncaring for all this.

"You don't think I noticed? Do you think I'm blind! Cathy will probably never want to come back here again thanks to you!"

"I repeat," intoned Herbert dangerously calm, "What. Did. I. Do?" Dan gave a bitter, harsh laugh

"You seriously don't know do you?" he snorted "Your constant interruption of our nice conversation with some sick anecdote about death, or surgery or disease. You're constantly directing dirty looks at her. Your outright hostile behaviour- almost threatening!" He roared, raising his fists in anger, Hebert jerked back reflectively suddenly looking meek and afraid in the face of Dan's obvious rage. The big man suddenly calmed. He let his fists drop to his sides before reaching out imploringly. Herbert eyed his hands with an air of paranoia "Why d'you have to do this Herbert?" he pleaded "Why do you have to destroy every good chance of a nice, stable relationship I get with your childish, selfish behaviour?" Herbert stared at him wildly, eyes wide and deep a look of loss and bemusement on his gaping face

"-I don'- Childish!" he suddenly growled, bristling. Hackles rising and the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "I am NOT childish! I am-"

"Then what do you call this Herbert!" cried Dan drowning out the angry little mans growing tirade. "This immature tantrum you're throwing! The same immature tantrum you through every time one of your experiments fails- every time I bring a woman I like into the house?"

"Well then!" snorted Herbert snidely "I must be constantly childish- there's not one day that you don't bring one of you hussies home to play!" a horrible sneer contorting his usually attractive face. He spread his legs wider and firmly apart on the ground and placed his hands on his hips preparing to make his stand. He sneered up into Dan's furious face like a Chihuahua facing off against a Great Dane. Dan just glowered back at him. The stared each other down for a few tense moment before Herbert pouted and turned his back dismissively

"I'm going to start work," he said strolling over to fiddle with something at one of the desks. He turned to give Dan a slight, dark look over his shoulder "Let yourself out." Dan just scoffed, shook his head, thumped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

The room fell silent as Herbert fumed. He could hear Dan's angry footsteps above him but pointedly ignored them as though by doing so Dan would magically know that he was getting the silent treatment.

"I am NOT childish!" snapped Herbert irritably to the lab clenching his fists against the wooden desk, his bottom lip sticking out and his brow furrowed beneath the rims of his dark glasses. He breathed heavily for a moment staring down at nothing before speaking again, this time his voice muted and dark, "And I'm not jealous."

* * *

Hope I got thier characters right!

The reanimates are calling can you hear them? Theyre saying 'Revieeeewww... reviewww!" -Oh wait thats just me.

M


	2. If found return to

I can't believe people actually wanted me to continue this? I didn't think it was any good. But yeah anyway here's a second half I guess, a follow up of sorts. It's been a long time since I read the first half so hopefully it matches up and if it doesn't then lets just pretend it's a stand alone. ;D

Disclaimer: Not mine. No mine-y. Also un Beta-ed and written on the fly so there will probably be mistakes- sorry!

* * *

"Dan, Daaan, Daniel? Are you awake?" hissed Herbert as he leant over Dan's curled up still body wrapped loosely in the bed sheets

"No."

"Now Daniel the fact that you just answered me is a clear sign that you just lied when you affirmed that you were in fact asleep and quite obviously shows that you are awake." Chided Herbert but Daniel's still scrunched up form didn't answer. The voice turned pitiful and needling again

"Daniel, Daaan, Daniel, Da-"

"God Dammit Herbert just shut up!" roared Daniel leaping up in bed twisting round to glare at the smaller man who shrunk back into himself, pale and slightly clammy "I am trying to sleep! Just go away God Dammit! I don't care what you do! Go to bed go down to the basement- I don't care!" he stabbed one finger angrily at the door "Just get the hell out!" Herbert trembled, wide eyed and sweaty and scurried quickly out the room, the door swinging closed behind him. Daniel huffed angrily and stewed for a few moments before deciding he was tired and flopped back onto his side in a moody foetal position, curling his knees up under his chin, before stewing some more. Eventually he reached the inevitable conclusion that he really wasn't going to sleep that night and got up morosely, swinging his legs off of the bed and wandering downstairs where he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and fell onto the ratty, holey sofa. He flicked on the television brainless and surfed through the channels settling on one which was showing a tacking advert with a woman who was offering to 'Have a chat' whilst bouncing on an exercise ball. Daniel couldn't help but muse what constituted as a chat these days as to him a chat didn't usually involve heavy breathing down a phone. He sighed miserably and wondered where Herbert had gone, he'd been pretty hard on him, he'd probably only wanted to apologise for scaring Francesca away- not that Daniel thought Herbert cared about Francesca at all Hell no! Herbert only cared about Daniel not packing his bags and leaving, he couldn't pay all the rent on his own after all and digging a grave up was harder alone. Daniel sighed again as his eyelids drooped down over his eyes and he slumped down in his seat, beer resting on his stomach. He felt ancient just then; ancient and tired. Maybe Herbert was in the basement. He probably was; sowing some finger to a knee or a toe to a butt- it didn't really matter as long as it didn't kill him or make a mess. Though would that even be so bad? If Herbert dies Daniel really would be free, no more fear or lies or stress, just real friends and a real job. Daniel entertained the thought for a few moments but then groaned and gave up, he wasn't a killer, he didn't have to stomach for it- not like Herbert- the moment he would've heard a commotion down stairs he'd have gone running down to save the little mad-man. And the little Mad-man knew it. He was pretty damn sure of that. He slumped a little more in his seat until his arse was almost hanging off the sofa. He poured half his beer hopelessly down his throat and thought about Francesca, the other women and Meg, they were easy subjects, they made him sad, helped him in his self pitying exercises that he so often practiced these days.

He must off dozed off as when he woke up the end of a cheesy horror film about a scientist was playing out its final crescendo on the television screen and the beginnings of sunlight were whispering in through the curtains. He scratched his stomach, the beer can had fallen on the floor and stained the carpet, and stretched his arms and legs out creakily, yawning. He sat up, scratched his fingers in his thick brown hair and peered around the room through slitted bleary eyes. No sign of zombie apocalypse (a little Herbert whined at him in his head that they were 'Re-animates' not 'zombies' but he ignored him), all seemed as it had been last night. He stood up unsteadily and stretched again, scratching his pants as he crooked one ear for any sound of life downstairs. There wasn't a whisper. Daniel frowned and then went and cleaned his teeth, pulling on his dressing gown over his boxers and socks and rubbing a flannel over his face and under his arms. He wandered into the kitchen and chucked some cold pre-made pancakes onto a plate, poured himself some slightly iffy smelling milk and perched on the edge of the sofa chewing through them slowly. Still not a squeak from the basement. Eventually he tossed the plate in the sink and determined to head down stairs to confront his flat mate, he knocked a couple of times, little knuckle raps. No reply so he turned the handle and bounced down the steps running a hand down the banister as he descended. He opened the heavy door and stepped into the dimly lit basement. He paced through the laboratory head turning side to side, searchingly

"Herbert? Hey Herbert? West you in here?" He even opened the cabinet to check he wasn't inside but he was nowhere to be found. Daniel frowned, slightly put out, and jogged back up and out of the basement and back up the stairs to Herbert's 'room' (thought he scientist never spent any time there). He rapped on but got no reply there either so opened it- no Herbert. Daniel frowned then, he was concerned- really concerned. In any other circumstance he wouldn't have been, Herbert prowled off on his own all of the time (and usually returned with a dead body or two) but this time what with the big fight and all, something was just wrong. His absence didn't bode well. Daniel jogged back down the stairs at considerable speed, he thought about contacting Herbert somehow but he didn't have a phone and he had no friends houses to go to so there was no point trying either of those so instead Dan rang up the only number he could.

"Hello," buzzed the phone "Nine one one state the name and nature of your emergency and the service you require."

"Daniel Cain, police please, my friends gone missing after we had a fight- I think he's been gone since I dunno last night? His names Herbert West, around five foot seven maybe? Maybe a little shorter, uh dark hair glasses, white nerdy looking guy will probably be really rude and argumentative? If you could just alert some of the guys on patrol get them to keep an eye out for him I'm worried is all. Thanks." Dan hung up, a niggling little thought made him wonder if he was doing the right thing calling the police, Herbert would be angry at him for doing it but he was frightened for his safety. He didn't know what he would do if he was in the same state as last night.

"Who was it Joe?"

"I dunno some fag wan'ing us to keep an eye out for his boyfriend."

"You gonna alert the guys on patrol?"

"Nah fuck 'im, let him throw his strop if he wants 'tah we've got real police work to do."

"You wanna coffee and donut?"

"Sure."

The day passed and there was no reply from the police. Daniel had called in to the hospital to let them know he and Herbert wouldn't be coming in, he'd considered going for a little while but then thought about what Herbert would do if he returned home and found Daniel had gone without him regardless. Or what would he do if he was injured and there was no Dan to help him? Or if he didn't have his keys and zom-re-animates were chasing him? So Dan decided to take the day off. One more day he wouldn't get to spend relaxing but it would be worth it in the end he was sure... pretty sure. Daniel sighed and kneaded his eyes socket with the butt of his hand. He hadn't eaten since breakfast but he had no appetite. He'd considered calling Francesca in either a half hearted attempt to make up or to ask her to help him form a search party to find Herbert but then that would've been twisting the knife in the wound and he really wasn't up to another fight. So he stayed home and waited. Daniel ran through all the places he and Herbert went to on a daily basis trying to put himself in the little scientist's disturbed mind. The lab, the house- obviously, the hospital, the morgue, the- that was it! He leapt up and grabbed his jacket pulling it on, over one arm and then wriggling in the other, he snatched his keys up from the side board and ran out slamming the door closed behind him but not bothering to lock it and running down the road. Why had he not thought of it before?

It was dark before Dan found Herbert sitting in front of a gravestone knees pulled up to his chest and resting his head on his arms. He crept up on him, just loud enough for him to hear his approach and not be alarmed but quiet enough that he didn't sound threatening. He lowered himself down to sit on the floor next to the quiet little man and pulled his knees up to his chest to resting his head on them mirroring Herbert

"Hey." He said quietly. Herbert didn't reply just continued to stare at the moonlit grave. Dan stared at the dark grey glossy stone with him in silence for a few moments "So," he began idly "The graveyard huh?"

"It's quiet," mumbled Herbert "Not many people come here. I can think easier."

"I wouldn't think it'd be a chore for you to think Herbert." Chuckled Dan but Herbert didn't even twitch a smile. Dan swallowed. "Look Herbert about what I said-"

"You told me to 'Get out' so I did." He interrupted putting a purposeful emphasis on the 'Get out', Daniel sighed

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it Herbert. Look I'm not here to fight with you-"

"We didn't fight before you just shouted."

"I'm here to say I'm sorry." Sighed Daniel and Herbert turned his head on his arms so his cheek rested against them and he was facing Daniel, he quirked one eyebrow

"You're sorry?"

"Yes Hebert, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that and I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

"No," said Herbert flatly "You shouldn't have." Daniel looked at him sadly so he continued, easing up a little "And... I'm sorry Daniel. I'm sorry I didn't take your primate like feelings for that woman into account when I spoke." Daniel smiled at him hopelessly

"That's okay Herbert." He sighed accepting that that was the best quality apology he was going to get. Hebert turned his head up again so he was staring at the gravestone and Daniel joined him in silence.

"I think we should go home." Said Hebert thoughtfully at length "I'm a little hungry." Daniel chuckled and grunted up to his feet holding out his hand to the shorter man

"Yeah," he smiled "When we get home I'll cook you up a slap-up meal I promise."

"I don't care," said Herbert snootily as he took Daniel's hand and let him pull him up to standing "Just as long as it's nutritious."

* * *

Herbert's such a big child and Dan's so whiney. This won't be updated any time soon if ever again so sorry! It's just I'm real busy at the mo and am also writing a book so I'm trying to focus on all of that.

-But hopefully you enjoyed this pointless drama and fluff and you'll read and review to show your appreciation!

Toodles! M


End file.
